Episode 379 (The Inconvenincing)
Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ (The episode starts off with the guppies are waiting for Betty.) * Mr grouper: "Are you ready kids me and Mrs grouper have to leave in a minute." * Molly: "We're ready." * Betty: "Hey fellas." * All: "Hey Betty." * Mrs grouper: "Bye kids you guys have fun with Betty now." * All: "We will." * Gil: "Bye." * Betty: "Okay first stop let's go pick up my friends they're at the park." (At the park where no one is around.Hunter and his friends are trying to throw jelly beans in Nelson's bellybutton.) * Nelson: "Hurry up." * Both: "In the belly in the belly." * Nelson: (Sighs). * Both: "In the belly." (After introducing the guppies to their friends they went in Betty's car.) * All: "Are we there yet." * All: "No." (A Few minutes later they arrived at their destination.) * Betty: "There it is the condemned dusk to dawn." * Gil: "Why did they shut it down." * Samuel: "Try murder." * Joseph: "Some folks died in there this place has been haunted ever since." * Goby: "Are you sure about this." * Betty: "Yeah we're all gonna die chill out guys just kidding." * Molly: "Can we go in and investigate." (Everyone got over the fence except for Gil and Joseph.) * Betty: "C'mon Gil." * Gil: "Alright just give me a minute here." * Hunter: "Dude you're friend did it." * Deema: "Whoo this is so much fun." * Joseph: "Ya know just here you go." * Gil: "Whoa." * Joseph: "Sorry dude." * Oona: "It's locked." * Gil: "Leave it to me." (He climbs up the roof and punch the metal thing and he let his friends in.) * All: (Chattering). (The sign change from "Yes we're open" to "Get lose we're closed".) * Betty: "Whoa this place is even creepier than I imagine." * Deema: "Hey guys it's dusty here." * Molly: "One of these days we should totally dust this place up." * Betty: "Hey guys think they still work." (She turns on the lights and it starts to work.) * Deema: "Jackpot." * Gil: "So now what should we do." * Betty: "Anything we want." (They throw food at each other and ice.and they gather a circle and they put some of these things in and it explodes and Deema swam over to see what is that stuff.) * Deema: "Oh my gosh smile dip I thought that stuff was banned in the entire world." * Gil: "Maybe they have a good reason(gots hit by food)Ha ha ha." (Deema toke some out of a stick and pours some in her mouth.) * Hunter: "Hey come over here we have a surprise for you." * Nelson: "Whatever it is I'll do it." * Betty: "Ha ha ha Nelson.Guys this day is like legendary." * Gil: "Really." * Betty: "Yeah just look around the guys are bonding." * All: (Laughing). * Betty: "I never seen Valerie looking up on her phone this long." (Valerie is texting messages.) * Betty: "And you're friend must be going nuts with that smile dip." * Deema: "Ugh(Tummy gurgles)Maybe I have too much what do you think." (The store turns into a land.) * Puppy: (Barking). * Puppy: "Would you like to eat my candy paws." * Deema: "Of course don't mind of I do." (The store turns back to normal.) * Betty: "Ya know guys we weren't sure you can hang out with our crew at first but you got an idea to figure out." * Gil: "Yes of course." * Hunter: "Hey guys we need more ice." * Gil: "I'm on it." (Gil swam over to the cooler and gets a pack and then suddenly a cooler monster just appeared out of nowhere.) * Gil: (Screams). (He throws the ice pack on the ground and close the cooler.) (After that they tried out dancy pants.) * All: "Go Go Go." * Betty: "Oh my he's great at this." * Gil: "Yes yes he is." (The door is kinda boney and Gil rubs his eyes and they turned back to normal.) * Gil: "Deema we're hanging out in a haunted convenience store I can't get a hold on and if Betty and her friends find out they think I'm a little kid or something." * Deema: (Groaning). * Gil: "Deema." (The store turns into a sky.) * Deema: "The future is in the past onward snowfall." (The store turns back to normal.) * Gil: "Deema how many of these did you eat." * Deema: "Bleventeen." * Gil: "Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh." (Hunter is using a coin and scratches it with a card.) * Hunter: "Woo-hoo." (He drops it and it lands near a lining dead body.) * Hunter: "Hey guys you got to check this out." (Everyone gather around.) * Hunter: "Dude dare ya to lie down in it." * Joseph: "Great idea you lie down in it." * Samuel: "Hey i'm a dead body look." * Gil: "Wait stop maybe let's not do that." * Joseph: "This guy's scared." * Gil: "All I'm saying is what if this place is really...haunted." * All: "Boo." * Hunter: "Just forget it nikko." * Gil: "I thought I was chicko." * Hunter: "You sound just like Nikko." * Valerie: "Status update trapped in store 9 year old." * Gil: "I'm not 9 I'm 13 technically a teen." (Something happened Gil lie down on the lining dead body and the evil eerie is played and everything went out.Valerie suddenly disappears.) * Valerie: "Huh." * Betty: "What happened." * Oona: "Status update.(Screams)." * Valerie: (Screams). * All: (Screaming). * Valerie: (Screams). * Betty: "Valerie Valerie." * Nonny: "Can you hear us." * Samuel: "What are we supposed to do." * Joseph: "I don't know man I don't know." * Hunter: "Let's just go already." * Betty: "Nelson." * Nelson: "Wait I've almost got the high score(Screams)What." (He disappears.) * Announcer: "Time to shake what you're mama gave you." * Nelson: "So many arrows." * Announcer: "You're a dance machine." * Nelson: "No you're a dance machine(sobbing)." * Betty: "Nelson." * Hunter: "Forget them let's go." (The door closed and Betty tries to open them but they're locked.) * Betty: "What the...Guys it's locked." * Hunter: "Outta my way." (He throws a cashier but it lit up.) * Goby: "Everybody wait.Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason.Maybe if we can figure out what it is then they'll let us out of here." * Hunter: "Uh uh they'll let us out of here.yeah that makes a lot of sense." * Betty: "I don't know guys maybe he's got a point." * Joseph: "Yeah right I'm sure the ghost just want to talk about his feelings." (Joseph disappears.) * Cereal box character: "I'm bonkers for eating you alive." * Joseph: (Screams). * Samuel: "Joseph okay okay I'm with you kid 100% man." * Deema: (Spooky voice)"Welcome." * All: (Screaming). * Molly: "They got Deema." * Deema: (Spooky voice)"Welcome to your graves young trespassers(Laughs manically.)." * Betty: "We're really sorry for hanging out in you're store." * Gil: "Yeah can we just go now and leave forever." * Deema: (Spooky voice)"Well okay you're free to go." * Molly: "Come with me." * Nonny: "Hurry." * Oona: "Move move move." (Molly,Nonny, and Oona swam out of the store and gets in the car.) * Deema: (Spooky voice)"But before you leave hot dogs are now half off I know it might be crazy but you gotta try these hot dogs." * Both: (Screaming). * Deema: (Spooky voice)"Just kidding about the hot dog sale." * Samuel: "Just let us out of here already." * Deema: (Spooky voice)"I don't like you're tone." (Samuel disappears.) * Samuel: "No I'm a hot dog." * Deema: (Spooky voice)"It begins." (After that ma and pa appeared.) * Pa: "Well why didn't you say so." (They drop Deema.) * Pa: "How old did you say you are." * Gil: "I'm 11 technically not a teen." * Goby: "Wait what did you start hating teenagers." * Ma: "When we were alive teenagers were scourge on our store." * Pa: "Always sassafrassing customers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants." (Flashback to the day he and ma died.) * Pa: "So we decided to up and banned them.But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music." * Ma: "The lyrics they were so hateful." * Announcer: "Homework's whack and so are rules tuck it in you're shirts for fools." * Pa: "No." * Ma: "So shocking we were stricken down with double heart attacks." (They fell down and they were dead.flashback ends.) * Ma: "That's why we hate teenagers so much." (After fighting back the ghost they were gone.And everything is back to normal.) * Deema: "Ugh I'll never eat or do anything ever again." * Gil: "Hey there's still some left." * Deema: "No evil." * Joseph: "What just happened." * Betty: "You weren't gonna believe this guys The ghost appeared and Gil had to fight them back." * Samuel: "Alright Chicko." (Everyone got in the car and they told it to Molly,Nonny,And Oona.) * Betty: "Well I'm probably scarred for life." * Gil: "Yeah that was pretty crazy." * Betty: "Hey next time we hang out we'll go have some fintastic time in the playground." * Gil: "Next time yeah I love too." (They drove back to the park.) * Deema: "Uh what kind of sick joke is this." (The lights go out of the store.Back at the park Mr and Mrs grouper came to pick up the guppies.They waved goodbye to Betty and her friends.And they went home.) * Mr grouper: "So kids how was your day with Betty and her friends." * Gil: "Oh nothing." (They got home and sat down and had a nice supper.) * Mrs grouper: "Don't you want to play with you're friends Deema." * Deema: "I don't feel like it." * Mr grouper: "Huh that doesn't sound like you.Are you alright." * Deema: "I don't feel very well." * Mr grouper: "Well It has been a very busy day." * Mrs grouper: "Kids bedtime." (Upstairs they are in bed and they fell asleep.The end.)Category:Episodes